1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production apparatus for a member having hidden information, for recording the information on the member so that the member maintains secrecy of the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proxy service of printing personally generated information on a postcard and mailing the postcard has appeared with the advance of facilitation of high-quality high-gloss printing in recent years. There is however a problem that privacy may be invaded in the middle of mailing or a printed matter may be spoilt because of bending, damaging, polluting, etc. in the middle of transport when a personally generated image such as a family photograph is mailed in the form of a postcard. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to mail a personally generated printed matter such as a postcard in the form of a member having hidden information in which another sheet is bonded onto the printed matter for hiding the information and protecting the surface of the printed matter.
To meet the need, a process of producing such a member having hidden information by means of an image formation apparatus has been made heretofore (e.g. see JP-A-Hei. 8-11468 (page 3 and FIG. 7) and JP-A-Hei. 11-167348 (pages 6-8 and FIGS. 4-5).